gladiatusfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena
Gladiatus features a PvP (player versus player) section of the game unlocked after level 2, based in the city of Rome in a section called the Arena, most likely the Rome Colosseum. Every country has their own arena but they are all linked together. The arena is one of the main attractions of the game. Here you can battle with other players in your group level, either alone or as a team with your mercenaries. Either way, you earn prizes and fame for being victorious. Layout The arena is located in the farthest right corner of the city, next to the auction building and behind the armour smith. Types The arena itself is split into four subsections: Arena Single server, ranked one on one fights. Automaticly enrolled when unlocked at level 2 Provinciarum Arena Multisever server, random one on one fights. Unlocked at level 2, participation optional. Circus Turma Single Server, ranked 2 team (1-5 fighters per team) fights. Unlocked at level 10, participation is optional (enrollment must be turned off manuelly if no interest to join, no one will be able to rob your gold.) Circus Provinciarum Multi server, random 2 team(1-5 fighters per team) fights. Unlocked at level 10, passivness is synced with Circus Tuma (If you manually turn it off at the Circus Tuma it will automaticlly be off here and no one would be able to rob your gold.) Leagues & Ranking Leagues are group levels in the Arena. Your league determines the maximum and minimum level the fighter can be and the hourly cash prize awarded for being the Top ranked Gladiater in that league. Leagues are divided into levels of ten with there being eleven in total: *2-9 *10-19 *20-29 *30-39 *40-49 *50-59 *60-69 *70-79 *80-89 *90-100 *+100 Ranking To increase your rank you must fight players higher ranked than you. You may only attack players in your "own ranking" (three ranks above you (or two below you, but you will lose rank)) or the "Top 5" (best five players in the league). This way when you enter a new league you have to work your way to the top of the ladder or if you already have the strengh jump right into to the top 5 without having to waste the time of fighting your way through. When you attack and beat a higher ranked opponent you automatically take his spot, he/she and all players who were in between the rankings of the winner and loser will lose one numerical value. To simplify this lets take a hypothetical situation: *Player "A" is ranked 37 *Player "B" is ranked 36 *Player "C" is ranked 35 *Player "D" is ranked 34. If Player "A" attacks and wins against Player "D", Player "A" would be ranked 34 while Players "B", "C" and "D" would all get one ranking. Making *Player "B" ranked 37 *Player "C" ranked 36 *Player "D" ranked 35 Using the original order if Player "B" attacks and wins against Player "D", Player "B" would become ranked 34 while Players "C" and "D" would lose one numerical rank making *Player "C" ranked 36 *Player "D" ranked 35 Since Player "A" was not ranked between Players "B" and "D" when Player "B" attacked Player "D", Player "A" was not affected and didn't lose or gain a rank. Leagues Players are grouped into leagues depending on their level. When a player beats all of the other fighters and is ranked #1 he/she will not be moved to the next league. Instead that player must then maintain his or her rank from the other top four players. The only way to move on to the next league is to reach the indicated level. When a player surpasses the maximum level cap for that perticular league the player will then be moved to the next league and ranked depending on his/her honour. Leagues do not only tell you the level cap for ranked fighters, they will also determine who can be randomly listed in the Provenciarum Arean/Circus Provenciarum. Rewards There are three possible rewards to be attained in the Arena: fame, experience and gold. There will never be any dropped items in a PVP match. Experience Experience is earned when ever a fight is initiated whether it's a win or loss, ranked battle or not, Exp will always be given. Exp will not be given for attacking an opponent five levels below you! The amount of Exp depends on two things, the level difference between the opponents and the results of the battle. Attacking an opponent with a higher level and winning will net you the most exp. possible. If you are offline and an opponent attacks, you will still gain exp. just for participating in the Arena. Maintainig the top rank will also give you hourly exp. restricted to the League you are in. Fame There is only one possible way to earn fame in the Arena; attacking and wining against a higher level opponent listed in the Provinciarum Arenas. To earn fame the opponent must be listed on the Proviniciarum list, be at least 2 levels higher than yours and you have to win the battle. These opponents are not in your sever but on a different sever in a different Arena. This way you can fight opponents similar in ranking but on a different ranking list. The server selected to be listed are randomly selected and will change daily, there is no restricitions to the severs that can be listed. Gold There are three ways to earn gold in the Arena: attack another player and raid some gold, maintain the highest rank and earn an hourly payment or dominate the highest ranking player and earn the "pot" (bounty). The exact amount of gold is all determine by many factors. If you are the top fighter than you will earn the hourly payment. When earning the hourly payment the maximum amount of gold is restricted depending on the league. If not ranked number one there are still different ways to earn gold. The top ranked player will start to accumilate a "pot" or bounty that can be earned by dominiting him/her and taking his/her place. The price of the pot is not restricted but the speed at which the pot rises is determine by the league. The higher the league the faster the pot will raise. This system encourages player to try and take first place along with encouraging the top ranked player to keep training and getting stronger. The last way to earn gold in the arena is to simply raid another opponent. When raiding another opponent the amount of gold earned depends on two factors, the level difference and the amount of gold the opponent had on hand. Every battle will give you a combined amount of gold, a predetermined amount based on the level difference and a portion of the defenders gold, the predetermined amount of gold for attacking any player under your level is 0, so all the gold will have to come from the opponent. In the battle results it will be stated how much of the gold earned belonged to the opponent so that the attacker may see whether or not the opponent has enough gold to continuely raid. Note *There are players who like to "give up" their first place status by removing equipment so that they lose relatively quickly. By doing this they can let the pot build up, then take it for a nice sum of gold. *Horde gold at your own risk! It is not considered harassment for a player to repeatedly raid you in order to take all of your gold, If you amass a large amount of gold, you are expected to be able to defend it. This system of continues raiding stops players from amassing gold through working, rather than becoming a skilled fighter. *You can challenge friends in the Arena through the search bar. The fee for doing so is 10 gold pieces. Category:Places Category:Rome Buildings Category:Content